Bloodrunner Tournament OC Fight
by AngelicRage0
Summary: As real as it gets. As tough as they come. An all or nothing competition and the only way out is to kill, kill, kill. Submit your OC's and have them "Test Their Might" against all kinds of lethal warriors. No back to life loopholes. THIRD FIGHT IS UP. NO LONGER TAKING SUBMISSIONS. CURRENTLY ON HOLD. WRITER'S BLOCK. TAKING TEMPORARY LEAVE.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Before we get to the actual substance of this page I just want to point out to everyone that I am starting a sequel to the Flashback story and I have a poll set up on my profile so if you wouldn't mind taking a few moments to decide which direction I should take the story in by voting on one of the choices I would greatly appreciate it. Also, I know I haven't posted anything lately but that is going to change. I have the tournament matches organized and set up thanks to Fire Assassin's help with that. So that being said, I will be posting a new chapter relatively soon and the fights will be underway. But again, please take a few moments to vote on the poll. Thanks everybody!**

Hello everyone! It's me again! Let's get the obvious out of the way first. This…is an OC fight. Not some Smash Bros. Brawl fight or simple Street Fighter scrap. This is a bit grittier. Like a warrior or gladiator situation. There may deaths so don't be upset or flame me; I'm just trying to keep it fresh. A monotonous cycle of everybody lives and the loser simply walks away with no cash bores me. And most definitely there is blood. And language. But that's my style. I like to try and maintain a certain element of realism in my stories. That being said, I probably will incorporate some themes from other games and action genres into the story. Stuff like Call Of Duty, Mortal Kombat, Dragon Ball Z, and others so it may sound a bit like a crossover but I will try to keep it in the Sonic section. But enough of this before I begin to ramble.

Below you will find the template for designing and describing your character. Please feel free to ask any questions through reviews and add any extra detail you feel you would like to put in. I have only one condition that must be followed. **The OC cannot be 100% invincible.** By that I mean that you can make your OC as strong as you like, but all OC's must be able to be defeated. At least one or more fatal weaknesses that can be exploited. I hate when I read a story and the OC is so "invincible" that they would appear to be a god or something of the like. Nobody likes that. I'd rather be shot up with Novocain and forced to run a mile. Have a little creativity here. Nobody likes someone who can't be killed or defeated. Of course if you like, for your own self gratification, and the purpose of this trait would seem pointless as once they are killed or defeated I'm not bringing them back to life, but you can grant the ability to have life pumped back into your character after death. A situation similar to that of Solomon Grundy from Batman Arkham City is more than acceptable. Except for that teensy-weensy little tidbit where he can never truly be killed. Bull. **Everyone**, can be killed. Anyway, here's the template.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Family (If any):**

**Alias(es): (If any)**

**Species (Yes, hybrids are allowed.):**

**Appearance (Try to be creative):**

**Personality (Love creativity):**

**Powers (If any):**

**Main moves and attacks (Doesn't have to be listed but its for your own convenience. This field is optional. You don't need to list the strong weak or medium if you don't want to if you choose to use this field.):**

** -Strong:**

** -Weak:**

** Medium:**

**Major Strength:**

**Motivation (If you want.):**

**Faiblesse Fatale (Fatal Flaw/What's YOUR weakness?):**

**And lastly…YOUR THEME SONG! (IF YOU WANT…hint, hint.):**

**Alright dudes and dudettes, that about covers it. Any questions, any at all, send me a review, I'd love to hear from you. Peace out.**


	2. Victory, Thy Name Is Lucifer

**Alright everybody! Put your guns down! I know been gone for a long time but…I'm back! I didn't expect so many reviews and all of them were great. Not too powerful and not too weak. This will be fun. I still need more to make sixteen fighters total so for those of you who haven't submitted yet and still want to please do. The gate is closing. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter. It's a bit short but it's a start. Besides, I'll edit the chapters if I need to as they go along.**

***Disclaimer***

**I don't Sonic team or SEGA franchise.**

**Chapter ONE**

**VICTORY, THY NAME IS LUCIFER…**

"Kill Her! Kill Her! Kill Her!" they shouted. All around the arena the crowd could be heard chanting the same thing over and over again. He grinned at all the attention he was getting. He could hardly stand the urge. It was enough to fill him with pure euphoria. He was just one swift movement away from victory; One quick motion from being the new champion. The fame, the fortune, the GLORY! Enough was enough. He wanted it now…

"Look on the bright side…Now you know who is truly stronger."

She couldn't believe it. Seven years of reigning over the crowd of fans who always cheered for her. HER! And now she was about to lose. It was only now that she realized seven years wasn't enough. It was only now that she realized her throne wasn't worth it at all.

"Kill Her! Kill Her! Kill Her!" they chanted.

"…" Fear struck her heart.

"No…"

"It's too soon!" she thought.

*SPLURSHH!*

He let his hand fall back down to its side and grinned at his newly acquired prize.

The champion walked casually toward the glass that materialized at the end of the arena, stepping over dead bodies and rotting corpses as they burned from his deadly blows. Reaching for the glass with his blood covered hands he took it from the pedestal and drank the dark red liquid down in two indulgent gulps. Thrusting the glass to the ground, he could feel the surge of power course through his veins as they bulged from his arms and skull. The whites of his eyes turned a violent yellow while his irises turned a deep red like the liquid from the glass.

"Victory, Thy name is Death!" he proclaimed.

"Hah hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**On a street somewhere in Queens, New York City…**

"Wussup ladies!" a voice came from across the street, "Ya like watcha see, come get a closer look!" The wolf hopped over to the other side of the street and took three parked vehicles and began to juggle them effortlessly as he walked backwards in front of the group of girls who were giving him encouraging grins. Light took a moment to toss all three vehicles in the air and proceeded to continue walking backwards on his hands while continuing to juggle the cars with his feet, earning him more laughs and cheers. "The name's Light," he said continuing his little feat. "Light The Wolf." He winked at the fox in front of him. "And I can do more than just juggle…" he said winking again at the attractive lady who walked up to him and bent down to give him a kiss. Light kicked the three cars back in their original parking spaces with perfect precision and managed to emit a sphere of light rotating in his palm before willing it to fly around in a beam and made the beam twirl around in a vortex around the fox before evaporating. "You know, you should enter the annual Bloodrunner Tournament." She said. Light hopped up back to his feet and put his hand out to "Stop" her when she bumped into his hand with her chest, earning him a slight laugh. "What tournament?" he asked with heightened interest. "The Bloodrunner Tournament. It's an annual competition and the winner supposedly gets some kind of amazing prize. With skills like that it should be a breeze." She explained. "Well they might as well just hand it to me now." He grinned. "And, if you win, come find me. We'll, get to know each other better." She winked, and scribbled her phone number down on a piece of paper. She handed it to him and gave him a kiss before running off. "What's your name?" he cried. "Kristen!" she called back. Light stood their admiring his new soon-to-be girlfriend, "Well isn't she lucky she found me…" He grinned to himself.

Light took off toward the other direction but stopped to ponder the thought. "Bloodrunner, huh?"

"My car!"

**Deep in the mountains of China…**

"You are just as weak as you are prone to illness."

"Then prove it. You speak large words for one who is small in all aspects. Or at least, that is what your wife spoke of in my bed last night."

"Scoundrel! Stay your tongue."

"That is not what she said to me last night."

"Red!" came a deep authoritative voice.

A brown lynx dressed in a purple ninja outfit with sharp blue eyes craned his head toward his clan leader. "Yes, Sensei?" his hands and feet were black like the tips of his ears which were flat against his head.

"You have an assignment." Sensei disappeared back into the cabin awaiting his disciple.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"There has been quite a stir about a tournament that is rapidly gaining movement throughout China." He said handing Red a scroll. "Your assignment is to partake in this tournament, reach the top, and become champion. We need you to investigate the intentions of the ones behind this tournament. I have an ally of ours from an undisclosed location that you will meet up with. We cannot guarantee that you won't have to fight him, but if it comes to that you'll have to improvise." Red broke the seal on the scroll and read its contents. "I don't understand…it is a simple tournament is it not?" he prodded. "We don't think so. Last year one of our brothers entered this tournament and did not return. He is presumably dead." Red watched his elder pour himself a cup of tea. "Do you know where this tea comes from?" Sensei gingerly set the teapot back on the table before picking up the cup. Walking over to Red, he offered the refreshment. "Look," The leaves rotated in a simple pattern and the water looked very crisp and pure. There was only a mild green that was not too potent in saturation. "These are leaves from the mountains further up where the bonsai's grow. These leaves know what their purpose is; Each and every one. These leaves, these ones here, know their purpose as well. From birth they knew they would end up in this cup. It is their destiny. They know what they were created for. But they were never told." He finished.

"I am sorry Sensei, but I do not understand…" Sensei always spoke in riddles with him.

"In life we all come upon a journey, one that will test you in every aspect. It will test your very limits and exploit your every weakness; One that you don't know where it leads. It takes you by surprise. This, I feel, will be your journey."

"I will pack my belongings and be on my way Sensei." Red turned and headed for the door.

"Red." He stopped at the threshold or the doorway. Watching the leaves fall in front of him.

"Yes Sensei?"

"Good luck." He whispered.

Red smirked slightly. "There is no such thing as luck but what you have learned." As he turned for his living quarters he wondered if this tournament would be enough to finally win the heart of Storm, the bride of his clan.

Sensei continued staring out the balcony. It seemed he has taught his disciple well. Perhaps one day he WILL take his place as leader of the Raiju clan.


	3. Spray vs Red Moon

**(A/N: It is finally here. The first chapter of the most anticipated event of the year! JK. Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile page! I really would appreciate it because it would help me get my new story going as well.)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except any original ideas I have created.

**THIS IS AMERICA, SPEAK FREAKIN' AMERICAN!**

"Welcome one and all to the annual Bloodrunner Tournament! You will be pitted against other warriors claiming to be the best of the best from around the world and across the universe!" came an automated recording over the loudspeakers in the main lobby. "The most lethal of tournaments! Fight for your fame and glory! Win the cheers of roaring crowds and the respect of some of the world's most renowned fighters!" The lobby was a massive area, with plenty of monitors showing footage from past fights in a montage of propaganda supporting images promoting the glorious history of the tournament.

"Name?" came the shrill voice of a gazelle who clearly hated her job.

"Thy title tis Sir Spray the Skunk." the contender stated with pride.

"Please make your way to the next table for your room key and await further instructions." she replied pointing to the right. "Next!"

**In the orientation room...**

Spray stepped through the doors and noticed the vast number of fighters who had already arrived and were awaiting directions. There weren't many notable things save for the white post in the center. Somehow it seemed that the post would play some kind of important function soon. Surveying the fighters, Spray looked for anyone who might be friendly enough to explain things further. Most kept to themselves, with an air of caution about every one. Strangely enough, most of them were Mobians save for a few humans. Spray walked up to one of them curious to find out when the orientation would begin. "Pardon me sire, but do you know when orientation is scheduled to start?" he asked.

"Right now." the fighter replied aloof. As if on cue, the room darkened and a thin beam of blue light shot out of the post before taking on the form of a figure in a monk-like cloak wearing a hood that concealed his features. "Greetings all and welcome to the annual Bloodrunner Tournament." The entire room was silent as each contestant listened intently on the speaker's voice. He seemed to command authority and attention as he spoke. "All of you may simply address me as Oracle. I am glad to see so many eager young fighters willing to test their strength and wits against one another. I can tell already that this will be quite entertaining." The Oracle mused. "That being said, I do believe I must lay down the rules of the tournament." Pulling out a remote, he pressed a button and another projection appeared on the wall of the Orientation room. A screen appeared and on it the words "The Rules of the Tournament." a little closer to the bottom of the screen appeared the words, "NO EXCEPTIONS!" but there was nothing between the two phrases. Some warriors wondered if this was a glitch or if there was a delay in the tech but no. "There are absolutely no rules in this tournament. Anything goes. So prepare yourselves, because it WILL. GET. UGLY." he said emphasizing the last three words. "You are all given room keys to your quarters where you will stay until the generator sets up a match. A guide will come and get you when it is your turn to fight. If the fight should take place during recreation then a screen will appear in each room showing the next two fighters." Oracle pressed the button again and the screen vanished. "When you leave the room you are free to roam the building as you wish but please stay out of the "Personnel Only" areas. That is all." With that the Oracle vanished back into the post and the fighters were all left to mingle and walk about the area. "Attention fighters," came a voice over the loudspeakers. ""The first fight will begin in approximately one hour. Please make sure you are well prepared as you will not have time to return to your quarters to gather any weapons you may have brought or rest beforehand."

Spray stepped out into the hallway and looked for the fighter he was talking to before the orientation. "Pardon me sire." he called after the character and ran up to him. "Yes?" he said turning around. The sight before him was unexpected but not surprising. Before him stood a skunk adorning the armor of a knight. the helmet was interesting. There was a faceplate that had vertical rectangular slots going across the piece. Running from the middle of his forearms were two golden gauntlets that ran all the way to his fingertips. On his back were two golden swords each with black handles but the rest of the swords were hidden by his body. Judging by the sound of his voice and his height and build, it was difficult to tell but he looked to be about eighteen or nineteen years old. "I must remember to cut the cords holding his armor together. If I can do that I can easily take him down." he thought to himself. Spray took a good look at the other and made similar assessments. He was a brown lynx with sharp blue eyes and black hands. His feet were black as well as the tips of his ears which he assumed were flattened against his head by habit. "My name is Spray, might I enquire what your name is?" The lynx hesitated for a moment before replying. "My name is Red." Red wore a purple ninja outfit with a conical straw hat that was hanging by a strap around his neck against his back. He wore brown boots with steel tips and red fingerless gloves. He looked to be about twenty three years old. "I wonder if I can get him to spar with me a little before the match, that way I can determine how difficult he will be." the skunk thought. "What do you say we go and spar a little to warm up in case one of us is scheduled to fight soon." Red paused for a moment before responding. Spray could already tell from this that he would decline. "No."

Spray was a bit taken aback by how straightforward he was. "Are you sure?"

Red turned and walked down the hallway toward the training simulator room to practice his techniques. "Yes." his thoughts were in other places right now. "I will surely win Storm over with my victory in this tournament. Nothing will stop me."

Both went their own ways, planning on how they would take down their targets and developing their own strategies.

Spray went to the lobby and observed the videos on the monitors to see if he could learn any new tricks. So far the only thing that has been shown was a blood stained brown fox use tae kwon do to knock out a human before snapping his neck for the kill thereby earning the win and a wolf fight a gorilla only to have the gorilla knock him off the stage and into the spike pit. There had been one clip showing a Great Dane get his heart torn through his chest from a tiger that had tossed her sword which speared the canine before he collapsed to the ground in a bloody mess and he had considered trying that before the match but decided against it seeing as his broadswords were to large to throw in the same way. It wouldn't matter, Red wore nothing more than a rubber costume with a few toys on his belt. Spray highly doubted a ninja star would get past his armor. Given his massive swords it would be virtually impossible. "Got enough armor there roadkill?" came an obnoxious cat as she walked past him. "Uh-oh, I just walked past you, you better be careful now..." she grinned. Spray paused for a moment. "I suppose I should. I wouldn't want to send you downstairs ahead of schedule." she glared at him over her shoulder before storming off. "Scars will you relax? He was dead on arrival anyway!" a human cried after her. Spray watched as the human casually walked away shaking his head at the stupid bitch.

**In the training simulator...**

Red dropped down from the post and took a deep breath. Master had always taught him the best way to prepare for a fight is to not think about it but to prepare your body for it. That being said he projected a practice dummy with a fake beating heart inside and drew a breath before producing five shuriken. whipping his arm, the stars shot forward one after the other. The first one lodged itself in the dummy's throat and was pushed in further by the next one hitting the star right on the mark and that one was pushed in by the other. All five stars shot straight through with pinpoint precision and tore out the throat from the exit wound. Red released his breath and stood up. Another dummy appeared but this one was more lifelike and came at the lynx with a flurry of punches and kicks. Red dodged each one easily but the last kick connected and knocked him back a few feet. Red waited for the dummy to close the gap for another punch but Red jumped up and deployed an explosive powder that temporarily blinded the target. When the flash settled Red stood over the fallen dummy and brushed himself off. "End Simulation." Red announced and the mountainous region disappeared along with the spectators and his master. The dummy de-virtualized and Red gathered his shuriken before leaving.

"Attention fighters, the first match is set to begin. Will the designated fighters please report to the launch chambers for teleportation to the arena." Red looked to one of the screens to see who the first fighters would be. "That's unfortunate..." he mused and continued walking toward the launch chamber. "Good luck Red. You'll need it." a lion claimed. "And why is that?" Red took the advice with a grain of salt. The lion wore a black outfit very similar to Red's with the exception that it was a bit more bulky in some areas and stopped at the collarbone. The material was a bit thicker like a tee shirt but it was made of Kevlar and wasn't a single piece. He also wore a pair of black pants which showed his strong leg muscles and a pair of dog tags hung loosely around his neck. "I saw you in the simulator. You are good, but I doubt you will survive the fight being your opponent has armor held together with steel coated strings. Unless you can cut them, there is little chance you will survive." he chuckled. "Thanks for the tip." Red replied taking off. "What tip?" the lion called back, but when Red turned he was gone.

Spray followed the guide until they reached a large metal door. pressing his hand against the scanner, the guide opened the door and let the skunk step through. He could hear music playing in the background. Clearly meant to arouse the crowd for the fight. Spray remembered his life back in his old kingdom knights, paladins, etc. He couldn't wait to return and prove to everyone he truly was the best of all the knights.

Stepping inside the tube, Spray felt light-headed for a moment before he was transported to a cobblestone road with trees on each side and a rock quarry in the middle but a little off to the left. in the center was nothing but a dirt circle about ten to twenty feet in diameter. "Here he is everybody, the first contender of the night! Sir Spray the Skunk!" came the voice of the Oracle. "A knight of his own class, Spray has traveled far and wide to prove to everyone that he truly is the best knight who will ever live!"

Red sheathed his Katana and loaded his shuriken and needles and assorted weapons into his belt. "Storm will most definitely recognize my efforts now. There is no doubt in my mind." he thought to himself. Stepping into the tube he remembered why he was even here in the first place. He had to investigate the disappearance of one of his comrades. There was a strange sensation in his stomach like that made him think of boiling tea before he was transported to the arena. Taking a look around, he saw a rock quarry up ahead and off to the left was a dirt circle. There was one thing in particular that he was glad to have and that was a collection of trees throughout the arena. He would be able to scale these trees if he needed to. Some offered a perfect vantage point while others offered no more than a mere obstacle should the hunter become the hunted. "Here to challenge our warrior of the ages, someone as exotic as Spray, and apparently twice as confident given his gear, Red Moon the Lynx!" Red could hear the crowd roaring in anticipation of the fight. "Ladies and gentlemen! Prepare yourselves, for the first epic Bloodrunner battle of the year!"

Both fighters exchanged looks and each of them knew what the other meant. "Good luck." Neither wished to kill the other but there was no other choice. They must fight to the death.

Both fighters redirected their gaze toward the sky. Above the dirt circle, a massive hologram appeared.

3...

2...

1...

FIGHT!

Spray immediately drew his Hydroons from behind and clasped them together. "Hydra's Rage!" he cried. a large red beam shot out of the tips and nearly hit Red, had he still been standing there. Red appeared from above with his Katana drawn and made a slice for Spray's arm. Spray reacted quickly and blocked the attack with his gauntlet before shoving him away and making a horizontal slice for Red's midsection. Red jumped back and performed a sweep kick to trip up the skunk. Spray fell on his back and Red attempted to take him out then and there. Raising his sword Spray could see the stadium lights reflect off the blade and got an idea.

"Aah!" Red cried as he stumbled back. Removing his arm revealed a swollen blue eye with green acid surrounding it.

"Cyclones!" Spray cried.

Before Red could move he was immediately thrown back to the opposite end of the arena by a massive gust of winds.

Red wiped the acid from his eye, ignoring the pain and opening the lids despite their protests. Everything was mostly a blur but not completely. At first he could barely see a blur of silver coming at him. Shifting to his right eye he noticed it was his own sword spinning in a circle of death as it closed in on him. Red jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding a painful death. The sword embedded itself in a nearby rock and Red was forced to take cover in the trees. Spray carefully moved toward the circle and looked at every tree. Meanwhile, Red had jumped from the one he was currently looking at and was already trying to remove his sword. A few strong tugs and it came loose. Red immediately turned and fired three shuriken at Spray's back.

"AAH!" Spray cried out in pain as the stars lodged themselves into his back. Red ran toward the skunk as he turned and kicked off his chest plate and chain mail. exposing his body. Spray took his Hydroons and made a diagonal slice and connected with the lynx's midsection. Red jumped back again and avoided another slash before engaging in close combat with Spray who sheathed his swords in fairness. Spray mule kicked Red sending him back a few steps before taking body shots at Red's new wounds. Red made for a punch at Spray's face but got nothing in return given that he was still wearing his helmet. Instinctively, he made for a kick with his steel toed boots and connected with Spray's abdomen. Spray grunted as he leaned forward before curling into a ball and somersaulting to the side and engaging Red again. This time he landed a solid punch against Red's cheek as he stumbled back. Red jumped back in but was immediately met with another right hook. "That gauntlet is what is making him so strong. If I can take them out then the rest of the fight should be a breeze." Red concluded. Spray laid his hand on Red's shoulder in an attempt to spin him around for his next move, but Red recovered right away and took his opposite hand and slid it onto Spray's arm and pushed his hand further to his neck before taking the other hand and placing it on the outside of Spray's elbow about an inch past and above the elbow before applying a turning pressure which forced Spray to lose his balance. Red continued from there to a Palm Strike on the skunk's mandible. All this in under a second. Red then followed with two more shuriken that lodged itself into the skunk's forearms right above his gauntlet and severed the ropes that bound the top and bottom halves of the gauntlet. Red then kicked Spray and followed with another kick to the face that removed the helmet. Spray was now completely vulnerable to any and all attacks. Red then jumped and kicked Spray in the back of the head as he vaulted over him. Spray turned around and drew his swords up just in time to deflect a stab. This time it was Spray's turn to vault over the lynx. Spray took his Hydroons and lodged both of them into the earth which enabled a portal from the underworld to open up and out came flying demons with bat-like wings. Drawing his Katana again, Red leaped into the air and made a stab for the first demon before jumping to the next and the next killing each one before landing behind Spray and firing three more shuriken at the skunk who dodged all but one that caught his tail.

"AAH!" he cried. Spray had had it with those annoying shuriken. brandishing his swords, he rushed Red and engaged in a close quarters sword fight. Firing off flurries of slices and chops, Spray was determined to destroy the enemy. Red was nearly caught off guard and almost got hit but deflected each slash and jumped behind the skunk once he tired himself out. Spray blindly raised his swords for a killing stroke but an expression of shock crossed his face when he realized what really happened. Dropping one of his swords, Spray felt a slash across his back that cut deep into the flesh. Turning around in anger, he saw Red standing there a few feet away. Just enough for a charging stab.

Red stood completely still with his fists low and about three and a half inches from his body. Spray charged at him, and Red took a deep breath. Spray closed the gap but faster than anything he had seen before Red drew his sword and as he pulled it out the blades connected and his hilt slid closer to the blade and as he finished removing his blade Spray's weapon was dislodged from his grip as well as was Red's whom then slid his arm along the advancing arm and drawing kinetic energy from the ground, he pushed the advancing arm out of the way and used the kinetic energy as it channeled from his legs to his attacking arm which made a seemingly medium impact on Spray's chest by swinging his arm as though he were swinging a sledgehammer.

The crowd went silent. Everyone saw what happened on the big screen. Even Spray knew what happened. A move like that wasn't well known but those who practiced the fighting arts had heard of it.

"The Dim Mak." or better known as, "The Death Punch."

There was a brief moment where Spray looked toward his own chest and then back at Red. "The D-d-" Spray didn't get to finish. As his heart rapidly slowed its pace till it came to a complete stop and shut down the entire body like an "Off" switch. Spray lay collapsed in the dirt. The same expression etched into his features when the attack was delivered. The crowd went wild; but Red was mournful. "Farewell my friend. Rest in peace." Red closed the skunk's eyelids before standing up and collecting his sword.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have our very first victor! Red Moon!" Came the Oracle. Red sighed and waited to be teleported back to the launch room. "...I will never use this attack ever again..." he softly spoke, and with that, Red disappeared in a flash.

**Back inside the lobby...**

Red walked through the crowd of cheering warriors congratulating him on his so called victory, ignoring most of them. "I guess I was wrong about you. You did well for someone without any armor." Red glanced to his left to see the same lion walking along with him as though he were part of the victory. "I did not want to kill him. But I-" Red stopped himself short. Who was this guy? He didn't know. And if he didn't know him he certainly couldn't trust him with his mission. Besides, this lion was most likely a future rival. "But what?" he pressed. Red quickly thought up an excuse. "But I did not know what else to do." the lion laid a heavy paw on the lynx. "Look Red, it wasn't your fault. There was simply nothing else you could do. Besides, he chose to enter this tournament knowing full well that he could die. He over estimated his capabilities. Enjoy your victory while you can. You never know what happens in these tournaments." Red almost retaliated physically at those words but decided against it as the lion probably didn't mean them in that way. "Thanks." he replied. "Your welcome." the lion answered back, but he was gone again. Red continued to his room. Tomorrow would be another eventful day, and he needed his rest.

**Well that's it. The first fight. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and let me know what you thought. Later.**


	4. Troy vs Deadpool

**GREAT SCOTT!**

CHAPTER THREE

Buildings had crumbled underneath the destructive force of lasers, missiles and miniguns. Bullets were lodged in several skulls with perfect precision giving the impression of a third eye. Ashes blew around the city as the wind rolled by, fleeing from the monstrosity that lay at the epicenter of the city's destruction whom casually walked the streets searching for any sign of life that he forgot to extinguish. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, here kitty, kitty...Greg wants to play..." Greg searched the streets in a tattered white tee and unzipped hoodie. His jeans and sneakers were covered in dust and blood from the victims that had been mauled by the chainsaw fixed in his right hand. As a matter of fact it had stopped working from all the carnage that was stuck in its crevices. Bits of bone jammed the blades and thick pieces of flesh dangled limply as they were intertwined with the chain itself. Blood caked the motor and it wouldn't work again until he could sit down and clean everything. "Where are you, little brat?" Greg hissed. Greg turned at the sound of rubble turning over. A young fifteen year old girl froze in horror upon seeing the cyborg's eyes. One was completely human to say the least while the other was covered by a red lens encased by steel and had a wire that ran down the side of his cheek and disappeared into his skin. The iris looked similar to that of a snake. He flashed a gruesome grin that reminded her of the Cheshire Cat and slowly stepped toward her. Alice stumbled to her feet and started in the other direction but was stopped short by a chunk of bricks falling to the ground and blocking her escape. "Now, now, it's rude to run for you life when I'm involved; Let alone stupid." he chided. Like a cornered animal, Alice searched for any way out but found none. "Alice!" cried an older lady from behind, she ran from her hiding place desperate to save her daughter. But was blown to bits instantly by a missile, reducing her to slop. "Mom, No!" Alice cried. grinned and turned back toward his prey. "Alice, I have some terrible news..." Greg stated with mock sincerity as he squatted down to eye level. "Your mommy's dead..." he said with a pouting expression and pursing his lips. He leaned in to her ear, "I killed her." he whispered slowly. Greg grinned as tears continued to fall from her eyes. He began to laugh uncontrollably. Slowly but surely his minigun adjusted itself while rotating. "Don't you worry child," he grinned standing up. "I'm sure 'they' have a plan for you..." he said pointing to the sky. the chambers where the bullets came from began to heat up and glow a bright orange. Alice closed her eyes tightly. "Greg!" came a voice from behind. "Greg!" Greg turned toward his comrade as the weapon slowed down. "What is it Troy?" Greg barked, "I was having so much fun!" Troy simply walked up to Greg and handed him a poster from a nearby light pole. "Well you might have more fun here than with her." Troy handed the poster to the cyborg, "Aw, gross dude. Did you forget to clean the mayor from your chainsaw?!" Troy joked. Greg raised his blade and waved it in front of Troy. "It's a souvenir." He smiled. The flesh flopped around just inches from Troy's face. "Whatever." Troy simply replied. "So what do you think? Should we enter?" Troy asked taking back the flyer for himself. "Hell yeah, it'll be like shooting fish in a barrel." he laughed. "But, let me just take care of something first."

KABOOM!

**Manhattan, New York City...**

Frankie is a heavyset forty year old Italian with a belly that literally looks like a beach ball under his apron. His skin is fairly dark and his hair is white and held back with a hairnet. Not much else can be said for the moustache. He has dark brown eyes and thick meaty hands from working in the deli all his life. Anna is his wife of twenty-three years which is surprising enough considering they're always yelling at each other during work, yet somehow they manage to keep it together. These two have seen a lot of customers come and go, but one always shows up at precisely one o' clock in the afternoon and always orders the same thing.

"Hi Anna!" a young girl walked into the deli and looked around at the modest assortment of choices in the glass display. "Hi Sierra, how was school today?" Anna smiled pleasantly while Frankie cut up a few slices of bologna and handed them to the little girl to sample for herself. "Can I get one pound of Salami and Honey Roasted Ham and half a pound of Swiss cheese please?" Frankie picked the cuts from the display and began cutting them into individual slices. "Here ya go sweetie, give Strider my regards." Frankie said handing her the meats and cheese. "Moto Bene. I will, here you go." Sierra replied handing them their payment. Frankie raised his hand, "No need, its on the house." Frankie smiled. "Are you sure?" Sierra replied about to pocket the money again. "Of course. You're our 'Preferred Customer." Frankie said giving her an exaggerated wink. He leaned over the counter as though to tell her a secret. "Just don't tell Sierra or she'll want free stuff too." Frankie grinned. Sierra giggled as she made her way to the door. "Okay, I promise! Bye!" Sierra grinned. Sierra walked two blocks before turning left and then turned right at the next light. Cutting through the park, she came across an old condemned motel, and then went inside the hotel right next to it. Passing the check-in desk, she went to the elevator and went to the lowest level, stopping halfway between the basement and the service tunnels. She waited patiently for a few moments before the doors were pried open from the other side revealing a red fox with black circles around his blue eyes. There was a scar across his muzzle and he was wearing a red muscle shirt showing that he worked out but was more toned than bulked up and had a more lean build than anything. "Hi Strider! Frankie says 'Hi'." she handed Strider the deli meat and cheese before hopping up over the ledge. "Thanks Sierra. Your teacher sent a letter in your backpack saying that you've been at the top of your class for the second half of the year. Nerd." he grinned. "Shut up." She laughed. "Oh, I almost forgot. I found this in the park, I thought you might be interested." Sierra reached in and pulled a flier from her pocket. "A tournament huh?" Strider looked at the image of two fighters going at it. "Sounds like a great opportunity to make some money." He looked at Sierra who was hopping back into the elevator. "C'mon. Let's hurry up and go!" Strider just stood there. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Sierra shook her head. "Nope." he laughed, "I think you are," Strider stepped aside and showed Sierra's unfinished homework sitting on the table. "Get back in here." He said walking toward the elevator. Sierra huffed as she climbed back out and sat at the table. "That tournament is too big of a risk for me to take. If I go away for that long who knows what could happen to you while I'm away. You stay here and finish while I go collect from my last job. I won't be gone more than five minutes. If you get hungry there is the deli meat and we still have some bread plus a new loaf in the fridge so you should be fine." Sierra nodded and then Strider left.

**Five Minutes Later...**

Strider hopped back into the elevator with a pocket full of cash and waited for the elevator to get to his "level". Upon opening the door he clambered through only to find the chair and table were knocked over and the top dresser drawer was hanging open. Sierra's homework was all over the floor and a gun was lying on the floor next to Sierra's papers. "Shit!" Strider searched the room but found no sign of her. "Sierra!" he called out. "Are you okay?!" A dumb question but what else could he do? Strider tried to think. "Okay, just treat this like an ordinary job." he breathed in slowly then began searching for clues. "How did they even find us? Nobody knows where we live." then it hit him. Walking over to the fridge, Strider pulled out the deli packages and ripped them all open. Embedded in the stack of cheese was a small metal tracker. "Okay, so we know how they found her. But how did they know when to come for her?" He searched the room again, knowing that a key component to any crime is to think as the criminal would think. "If I wanted to kidnap Sierra how would I do it?" Strider reached into his pocket and pulled out the flier. "Of course." turning it over, a small tracker was glued to the lower left corner of the paper. "They knew she would be curious, so they planted the flier in the park. From there they must have had two separate blips to represent each one and waited for the one on the flier to leave before breaking in." Strider crumpled up the paper and threw it away. "They wouldn't break in and take her without reason. They must want something from me." Strider searched the room once more for anything out of the ordinary. If he were just any other person he would have missed it, but hanging on the tack board, amongst all the other jobs he had yet to begin was a note. "We have your sister, enter the tournament or she dies." Strider threw away the paper in disgust, he had a thing about authority. He hated it. Being told what to do with no room for negotiation reminded him of prison and the experiments. Packing some clothes, Strider grabbed the gun on the floor and extra clips. Holstering the gun, he packed it in the duffle along with an experimental belt he stole from the lab. Lastly, he scribbled down the address and telephone number before crossing the ledge again. If someone had something against him, that was understandable. But if his sister was involved, that wasn't.

**Bloodrunner Tournament, Main lobby...**

"Name?" The same gazelle sat at the same desk in the same chair, wondering why she ever took this job in the first place. The fighter were spacey, obnoxious, most were up in their heads trying to act cool and aloof and instead just coming off as strange. This one was nothing more than creepy. A large human stood before her. "Your name sir?" she barked. Troy smiled inwardly. He really wanted to kill her but he would have to wait. "Troy," he replied curtly. "Just Troy."

She scribbled his name before looking back up. "Got it, Next!" Troy REALLY wanted to shoot her right now. How dare she talk to him like that. Him, THE killing machine. He would take care of her after the tournament.

**The next day...**

"Red is MY favorite color," he said gesturing at himself with his other hand. The right supported him as he leaned against the wall. "What's yours?" he winked. "Uh, black." she replied lightly tracing his chest with her finger. "Well, I'm not black but uh, once you go me, you never go back." Leonta giggled and Deadpool immediately got excited. "Hey, I got a giggle! that means I get a little wiggle!" he cried shaking his pelvis. Leonta just laughed shaking her head.

"Attention warriors, the next match will begin in thirty minutes. Please make sure you are ready for you battle." the Oracle announced over the loudspeakers. Deadpool looked to the monitors and saw the millions of faces change rapidly before immediately stopping on two new fighters. One was a red furred fox with black rings around the eyes and a scar on his muzzle. the other was no more unusual than him. A regular human with a curt smirk; yet it felt that there was something missing. Something important.

"Troy huh?" Deadpool turned back to Leonta. "Maybe we can talk more about our favorite things when I get back, huh?" Deadpool smiled cheekily. "Haha, maybe." Leonta winked as they parted ways.

**Thirty minutes later...**

The stage was once again packed. After the bout with Red and Spray the fans were even more riled up than before. But the stage was different this time. Instead of a calm road in a Japanese country land, it was a large city with plenty of parked cars but oddly enough nobody to drive them. Troy was in his room listening to Monster from Skillet to put him in the right state of mind for the fight. Strider finished his training by kicking the chest and placing a bullet in its head. "End simulation!" he called to the room. The landscape disappeared and the dummies de-virtualized. "Now that's what I call Re-education through labor." he said. The training room automatically started playing the song at full blast hurting his ears. "Aah! End Song!" he cried. the lyrics were pounding away in his head and everything seemed to be too quiet to him. Leonta came up to Strider upon him leaving the room. "Hey there, Strider. Good luck on your-"

"-WHAT?! SPEAK UP! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Leonta froze for a moment then giggled. "See ya around.." she replied grabbing his package as she passed. Strider grinned. "And the bitches just keep on comin'." he said to himself. unfortunately a little louder than he intended. "WHAT?!" Leonta shouted. "I SAID THIS SONG IS REALLY PUMPIN'!" Strider cried out again earning another giggle.

In the Launch Chambers the fighters prepared themselves for the fight. Troy was pretty relaxed, chances are that he would finish this guy off in ten minutes or less. "Prepare for teleportation." came the Oracle. A green light appeared and engulfed both the fighters who were then transported to the arena in the same way they had left the Chambers. "Ladies and gentlemen, May I present today's contestants, Strider Vandrew and Troy!" The crowd cheered, "WHAT?!" Strider called out.

The countdown began.

3...

2...

1...

GO!

Troy examined the arena and looked for vantage points. Strider bolted forward trying to get Troy to react first. Instead Troy raised his fists and fired off beams of energy one after the other. While one nicked Strider in the arm, he dodged the others with ease. "Wait a minute! Whoa!" Strider called out. Troy was hesitant but stopped firing. "What?" Strider looked at him with a wide grin for a moment. "You're a fan of Trans Siberian Orchestra?" Troy gritted his teeth and fired off more lasers but Strider just dodged them one by one and landed on the roof of a taxi. "Sooo, that's a no?" Strider teased. Troy continued firing lasers forcing Strider to move around. Strider continued dodging and jumping this way and that eventually landing on another car. "Dumbass." Troy smirked. "Whoa!...Hurtful." Strider replied with mock sadness.

BOOM!

Strider was sent flying through a stone pillar and landed very ungracefully. "If you had paid attention earlier you would have noticed the burning gas tank on top of the Honda Civic you were standing upon. I had shot it as you advanced on me while I fired off that volley of lasers letting the chemical reactions get volatile enough to erupt into an explosion. Funny, everybody thinks that cars blow up immediately. It really takes time. Or in this case, timing. Now hold still." Strider peeled himself from the crater in the car and rolled out of the way just as Troy fired off another laser. Troy turned to see Strider standing still in a running position. "Cheese!" Troy fired off another laser which Strider obviously dodged and then scaled a lamp post waiting for Troy to fire again. Instead Troy took aim but waited a few moments as energy pulsed back and forth in his arm. The pulsations increased rapidly and stopped at the fist before a massive beam was unleashed catching Strider by surprise. With some effort, Strider leaped from the lamp post and struck Troy in the forehead with an Axe kick as he fell. Troy clutched his head in pain as he went to his knees. Strider landed behind him triumphantly. "Get headaches much?" he laughed. Troy grimaced in pain but swept his left arm out whilst firing a laser creating a sort of whiplash effect as the beam nearly hit the fox. Strider hopped up on Troy and kicked off his shoulders like a spring board and fired off a couple rounds from his .45's. Unfortunately he missed with each shot because Troy had disappeared and reappeared behind the fox with his fist against Strider's back. Strider crouched and performed a rising kick that connected with Troy's jaw who accidentally fired off the laser which bounced off the side mirror of the car Strider collided with earlier and bounced back toward Strider as he rose off the ground wounding him greatly. Strider winced but ignored the pain and engaged in hand to hand combat with Troy who tried firing more lasers as they did. "Don't you ever get tired of being predictable?" Troy argued. "Me? Predictable? Bitch I'm limited edition! Now with life size voice action command!" Troy ignored the statement and swept Strider's foot before jumping back and raising his hand. "It was nice knowing you Deadshit, But I have a tournament to win. Enjoy you last sixty seconds of hell." Troy snapped his fingers and a shadowy trapdoor opened up beneath Strider and he fell into the Nightmare Zone. Strider got up and looked around him to find he was in the same exact place but was surrounded by many evil images of Sierra. The clones closed in on Strider who clicked back the hammers on his .45's and opened fire.

"Alright kiddies, time to play." The first ring of copies lunged forward. "BANG, BANG, BANGBANG, BA-BANGBANGBANG!" Strider made gunshot noises as he fired. Switching his .45's, Strider pulled out his energy swords and began slicing away at the next two waves. A red tube was embedded in the asphalt and beeped annoyingly. Strider took care of the clones blocking him and pressed the beeping button. The canister depressurized and out popped a tray with a syringe on it. Strider shrugged and injected his arm when he suddenly felt a rush of energy that finally enabled him to cut through the last wave with ease. He looked around double checking his work when Sierra came up from behind and hugged him unexpectedly. "Oh Strider you're he-SLICE!" Strider watched as Sierra's head rolled around in front of him showing her shocked face when he cut her head off. "Sierra?" Strider felt ready to puke. "Oh, God." To his surprise, the head came back to life and took a huge bite out of his chest. Strider screamed in pain as he doubled over watching his heartbeats decrease rapidly. His energy swords slowly fizzled out and he lay there collapsed in the rubble.

The pile of evil Sierra's soon disappeared and Troy reappeared into the city as the Zone dissipated. "Well, that took longer than I thought it would." Troy said dusting his hands. Apparently he had been watching the whole thing.

"Winner! Troy!" the Oracle announced. Troy took his victory pose and placed one foot triumphantly on top of Strider's shoulder and raised his hands in the air. "Yeah! That's right. keep it coming!" the crowd chanted his name and Troy was teleported back to the Launch Chamber.

**In the main lobby...**

"Well, it seems I was wrong about the winner." Red stated. "Yes, I believed he would be the victor but I guess I was wrong. It was still an honorable effort." the lion replied. "Who do you think will win in the next match?" Red asked. "I honestly do not know. But I do know one thing," Red gave him a sideways glance. "What's that?"

"Given I am a member of the cat family we have a natural sixth sense. This enables us to certain capabilities. My foresight is that the next match will be quite a rumble. Very entertaining. Personally I think it will be one of the biggest we'll see. It can go either way." Red stared back at the monitor for a moment, remembering his mission. "Say, how long has this tournament been going on?" The lion paused for a moment. It was an unusual question. "Five years." he admitted. "Interesting." Red replied. "And who exactly is the Oracle?" he continued. "He is the son of the creator of this tournament." Red made a mental note about that. "What is your purpose in this tournament?" Red asked. "I manage clean up." the lion replied curtly. "Oh. But this place never seems to be dirty, why would you need to clean up anything when they have machines to take care of that?"

"I'm not that kind of clean up." Red turned to face the lion but surprise, surprise, he was gone again. He was starting to find this rude.

"Strange how he seems to know about the Oracle." Red thought. How exactly does he know? "And what the hell does he mean 'clean up?"

**A/N: There it is, the second fight. Done and done. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. And if you guys could do me a favor because I need opinions and vote on my poll for my other story. I will edit it once I have a good number of votes so ignore the current chapters that are posted because I know they suck. But it would really help. I am thinking of putting in one or more OC's if there are any submissions but I'm not promising anything. I will figure that out after the voting is done. Try to stick with one vote.**


End file.
